


Deck The Halls

by halfbakedpancake



Series: A Very Wayhaught Christams [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: #WayHaught, #christmas, #earpmas, #fluff, #shortys, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedpancake/pseuds/halfbakedpancake
Summary: Waverly tries to decorate Shortys for the Holidays.





	Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompt ideas feel free to leave a comment letting me know.

Waverly strained on the top of her toes trying to hang garland from the ceiling of shorty’s bar. She was attempting to bring some Christmas cheer to the place but wasn’t having much luck on her own. Doc may have given his blessing but certainly not his assistance. It wasn’t easy making a dingy bar that was neglected by its owner ready for the holidays. It was even more difficult sprucing up a place that had been the place of a drug operation and a birth and had seen countless bar fights and revenants being sent to hell. Wynonna might be effective, but she wasn’t known for keeping things clean.  
With a sigh wavery admitted defeat. She didn’t think of herself as a particularly short person, but it was in times like these that she wished she stood a bit taller. 

Craning her neck, she looks for Nicole who had a better chance of reaching the celling then she did or could at least hold a stool for her. The redhead was found slumped in a chair, the popcorn she was stringing still in hand. 

“aww baby’ Waverly laughed out loud.

Her girlfriend certainly was talented. That women had a knack for falling asleep anywhere especially after a hard shift. Waverly had certainly taken her fair share of naps here back when she worked as the establishment’s best bartender. It was right after Curtis had found her asleep in the bar the morning after a late shift that he had given her the key to the loft upstairs. It was weird to think of Doc living in the space she had once inhabited, not that she wanted it back. 

The homestead was where she belonged now, but she could admit that there were parts of her life before Wynona came back to town that she missed. When he wasn’t being broody Waverly had considered asking Doc if she could work at the bar again. It would be nice to have some extra revenue now that they lacked funding from black badge. She knew Wynonna might object but Nicole would support her whatever decision Waverly made and Waverly knew for a fact she would not complain about Waverly wearing the uniform again.

Staring at your adorable sleeping girlfriend did not make for productive decorating but Waverly couldn’t help herself. Even in sleep Nicole could manage to look stressed but right now she looked peaceful, dimples showing slightly even in sleep. As hard as it was the younger Earp was able to bring her attention back to the task at hand. With the barstool dragged to the proper location she slung the garland over her shoulder and climbed up on the stool and stood up. While the height problem had momentarily been solved Waverly’s, balance hadn’t magically improved.  
While trying to string the garland on the rafters Wavery lost control of the stool and began to teeter backward. In a matter of seconds, the stool went down and wavery with it. Instead of hitting the floor like she expected she fell into laughing arms. 

“sweetie do you think you can manage to decorate every inch of purgatory without breaking every bone in your body” Nicole said looking down at a dazed Waverly in her arms“  


“Oh, is that right”? Nicole said amused “because how I see it as long as there are decorations and surfaces that can be hung op out of your reach you are very much in danger” 

“Well than maybe I do need your protection” she said leaning in and capturing Nicole’s lips in a soft kiss.  
She snaked her hand around the taller womans neck and ran her fingers through her hair. Any hint of playfulness quickly left Nicole as she deepened the kiss. The redhead took of few steps toward the pool table before setting wavery down and leaning into another kiss only to be stopped by Waverly.

“Nicole! No way! My sister gave birth on this table! She shouted exasperated  
Nicole bursts out laughing “you’re completely right Waves I’m sorry I forgot” she says between bursts of laughter. “is that why you’re so intent on decorating the place? To forget everything that happened here?”

“I mean kind of” Waverly replies “ is it really so bad to want to make things a little more cheerful?”  
“No baby” Nicole said gathering the smaller girl in her arms I think its perfect. “I promise you I will help you make this place look like a picture straight out of a story book”. 

Waverly beamed up at her “thank you baby I would love that, but you should maybe take a nap first because you totally still have drool on your face”  
Nicole laughed in agreement “all right a 1 hr. nap and then its back to operation be somewhat cheerful.


End file.
